Maybes
by sapphiques-and-angelfire
Summary: Seven things James and Lynn are


_**For Nanaho-Hime, she inspired this, and Parachute's The Mess I Made and Her Diamonds by Rob something.**  
_

_1)When she said goodbye, she really meant, "Run after me"_

"Leave me alone, James!" Lynn yelled as she ran away from him. Her foot steps echoing in the empty stone hallway. His foot steps echo with hers and they somehow echo the urgency he's exuding.

"Lynn, please just stop! He was lying, Please Lynn!"

That night James seriously thought about sucide as he tried to catch his breathe against one of Hogwarts cold, cold stone hallways.

_2) When he stared at her whenever he could, he meant "What else could go wrong?_

"Dude, did you hear?" Albus said, breaking James out of his little bubble, where he was staring, excuse me, gazing, at Lynn shamelessly while she talked with her friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Hear what?" James murmured, re-memorizing the object of his affections.

"She was asked out" Albus now had 100% of James attention, which was a bad thing because his expression was so, so heartbroken. "And she said yes".

James just lost it. He stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall, all the tables falling silent. I don't need her, he thought bitterly, I won't miss her at all. What he did miss was Lynn's regretful look.

_3) When she broke her mirror, she found herself in a pit she couldn't climb out of_

""Bloody Potter, thinks he can do whatever he wants." Lynn ranted to herslef. She puttered around the bathroom, trying to kill time. "Doesn't matter he's killing me softly" A tear escape only to be swiped roughly from her cheek. She caught sight of herself in her little handheld mirror and saw everything she didn't want to see. Eyes red and pouffy from crying her heart every night, nose red from blowing her nose every second. Checks tear stained and coloured from trying to forget. She looks broken. She laughs bitterly as she thinks back to when she first meet James and he tried to make her cry. He finally succeded, she thought.

She picked up the mirror and threw it at the wall, as if she could obliterate her feelings with the shards of glass.

"Damn" She had cut herself. She would've reeled back at the sight of blood, hers especially, but tonight was different. She picked up a shard and started repeatedly scratched herself until she bled with no abandon.

_4) Whenever he was on top of the Astronomy tower, he found he could let go, even if it was only for a night_

James staggered, around and around the tower top, drunkenly. He was wasted, more than most nights. He was temporarily free of haunted thoughts of her. Lynn, the girl who said goodbye, the girl he wanted more than ever. He sank down, head in his hands and groaned. Oh dear, what have I done, he'd think over and over again that night.

_5) When she decided on something she stuck to it_

Lynn knocked on the Headmistress' door the night after she fainted in the bathtub, because she lost too much blood.

'Come in" came the answer. Lynn walked in seeking help and walked out feeling more at peace with herself. She wore the leather gloves Headmistress gave her all the time, and she avoided glass-like objects. She was heeling on the outside, but she was no where near being over James Potter.

_6) He really had no purpose without her_

James one night, when he couldn't find enough booze, found himself on the end of the tower. One little step and it was all over. The thought was tempting, but he kept going back to the little minx that started this and how she would say, he knew she would say-

"Suicide is cowardly, James, and Gryffindors aren't cowards."

James whipped around, realizing those words weren't in his head. and there she was, in all her glory, Lynn Wilson, leaning against the turrent part, wearing those silly little leather gloves of hers, she had taken to.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at her.

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid" She said honestly. She was always honest, he thought, one of the numerous reasons why he loved her. He shook his head in an attempt to dislodge that thought.

"James look at me" he refused, staring down at the stones. "James please" she forcefully turned his head so their eyes meet. Hazel meet blue, and sparks reignited what they once had.

_7) they were broken without each other, but together, they were fixed._

"James, you idiot" Lynn said, pulling him away from the edge. "I really wish you had run after me"

"Lynn, you moron" He grinned down at her, wrapping his arms around her and vowing to never let go.


End file.
